Yes I Remember You
by livefreely9
Summary: Long awaited sequel to "Don't you Remeber Me?" Justin refuses to rot away and be forgotten. He is determined to be remebered and feared. Will he take his evil revenge on Duncan and Courtney? Rated T for LA and maybe some gore and violence. Please read.


**Please read!**

**Hey everyone! ****J It's finally here! The long-awaited sequel to "Don't You Remember Me?" is finally being written! **

**I just want to thank everyone For all the awesome reviews I got on that story, because I read it over again (yes I needed to re-read my own story) :P and there were a lot of spelling and grammar mistakes but you guys stuck with it anyways and I think that's really awesome of you all. **

**If I could I would reach through my computer and hug you all. J Well, not really…but you get the idea. **

**Um…what else….oh yeah! I got a lot of ideas from reviewers about the plot of the story, which I may or may not make a reference to, so I just want to say know that they were ALL awesome ideas which together inspired me to write this story. **

**Also, I'm like starting high school on Tuesday.. so I don't know exactly when I'll be updating but I'll try to make it often. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama **

**The main story will take place during Total Drama World Tour reunion special. (I don't know if there is one so don't ask) It's just a made-up scenario.**

Prologue

Narrator:

Hello my friends, we all know the tale of betrayal, angst, and romance know as "Don't You Remember Me?", but what you may not know is how it really ended…

You see, livefreely9 wrote that Justin had been sent away to prison forever for his heinous crime, but she was wrong my friends… very wrong.

Where is Justin you may ask? What really happened? I thought you would. But I cannot tell you, you will have to read for yourselves. Will Justin plot some evil revenge on the people who put him in prison? The very same people who cost him the million?

Why don't we go to him know. Shall we?

_Justin _

One year. One _entire_ year I have been stuck in this hell-hole. Rotting away into the crowds of inmates. Becoming just another face in a cell. No one wrote, and I didn't expect anyone to.

In this long period of isolation, (except for that guy that kept following me around) I sat thinking. Thinking about Duncan and Courtney, and how I had let the million slip through my fingers. I thought I had everything planned out perfectly. I was wrong.

Maybe I had gone a little overboard, but being in jail ruined my life.. My parents disowned me (shocker) because I lost all the contracts with my modeling agencies. That was my life…I was expelled from my high school as well. Not that it would have mattered, because by the time my sentence was up I would be too old for high school anyways.

I blamed Duncan for this. Him and Courtney where the reasons I was in this horrid place. I vowed revenge from day one, a year ago, and I planned to get it what ever the cost. I sat in my cell plotting on when to strike, not just Courtney and Duncan now, but everyone from that show.

I heard they had a new season. This could be my time… Total Drama World Tour. I had watched some. I was shocked when no one seemed to remember me. Not once was I ever mentioned. I was fading from the memory of everyone. I was so enraged I snapped. It was decided…I was breaking out.

Fact of the matter was that I was a nobody. Barely any record of me anywhere. I could die in this cell and they would even be able to mark my grave. If I even got one. Almost no one remembered me… I was just another washed up model. Just another face in the crowd. I will make my mark. They WILL remember me.

All these thoughts ran through my mind as I was strolling through the courtyard on the outside of the prison walls. Running past me were the other freed inmates, courtesy of me. I reached a safe distance before lighting up a smoke and putting the cigar to my lips. I took a long drag and exhaled. I then turned to watch what was left of the prison that held me burn.

I had nothing to lose.

Perfect.

**So? Dramatic? Can I get a what-what? Yeah well…..**

**I know I'll have to work around the whole DuncanxGwen thing. So don't worry I already have something planned that won't offend the couple lovers. J**

**The next chapter will take place during the Total Drama World Tour Reunion Special, that I will have to make up. J **

**Please tell me what you think! The more reviewers I get the happier I am and the faster I update. I am open to some suggestions and remember I always love just hearing from you guys just to know how many people are really reading my story. **

**So please Review and…well…till next time. **


End file.
